The Wayward Attire
by Freya Bobbissimo
Summary: While taking a bath, Kagome finds that her clothes have been stolen, and it's up to InuYasha to retrieve them.


**Title: **The Wayward Attire

**Genres:** Humor/Drama/Action

**Pairings Represented:** InuYasha/Kagome and Kouga/Ayame

**Rating:** T (violence, and a bit of nudity.)

**Summary:** While taking a bath, Kagome finds that her clothes have been stolen, and it's up to InuYasha to retrieve them.

**Note:** I suck at a lot of the Japanese terms often used on the show, so you won't see many in my writing.

* * *

"InuYasha!" Kagome called with a stutter of fear and embarrassment in her voice as she lent down low behind two large boulders in the water. The bushes ahead began to rustle, and she could hear him grunt reluctantly. The wind picked up again, and her body shivered, almost violently. Her former watery heaven had become a deep puddle of stark cold hell, once she'd discovered...

"InuYasha," she called out again quietly. "Please, I need your help."

Without hesitation, he scrambled out of the bushes with a face-wide blush that grew redder with each step. Kagome had to stifle a giggle when he flinched at the sight of her. Not that he hadn't seen her naked before, but it always seemed like the first time when it came to him. She pressed the front of her body against the rocks, relieved to know they weren't as sharp as she thought they'd be. InuYasha's head jerked in her direction when she addressed him for the third time, looking clearly startled. This time, Kagome did giggle.

"What's with you? W-why do you need my help?" He tried not to look at her in all her naked glory. Clearly it was no big deal; maybe she just wanted her back scrubbed. She could have just snagged her foot on a rock, though he couldn't smell any blood. He could smell quite a few weak demons in the distance, and figured she may have wanted her bow-and-arrows in case of such a distraction. Or, Miroku may have been peeping on her.

No, Miroku was back at camp with Sango and Shippou.

"InuYasha, my clothes are missing," she said seriously, with her arms now hugging her breasts. He looked at her, not with embarrassment this time, but with bemusement. This wasn't the first time her clothes went astray, but the fact that she now confided in him came as quite a surprise. Feeling much braver than he had before, he began to scout the area for them.

"I heard a twig snap, and then the wind picked up. Next thing I knew, they were gone."

"Is that so?" After lifting the seventh hundred-pound boulder in search of the missing uniform, he picked up a faint and annoyingly familiar scent in the distance, and his brows began to arch in concentration and irritation. Kagome wondered what he picked up on, and immediately her mind went to Miroku, though InuYasha and Sango usually kept a close eye on him. Before she could think of how that monk could have possibly escaped their clutches, InuYasha whispered a name she completely didn't expect to hear.

"Kouga," InuYasha bit out and unsheathed his Tessaiga. The wolf was far east, and was on the run, judging by how fast that scent was drifting.

"Kouga?" Kagome questioned, not believing that at all, even when InuYasha flung his fire-rat robe toward her and headed off into the forest without sparing a single word of explanation.

* * *

"Ayame?" Hakkaku called from a distance with Ginta close on his tail. At first she seemed relieved, but once she realized it was only the two of them, that relief headed right toward the door.

"Why are you wearing that?" Ginta asked curiously, as the two wolf boys stopped abruptly and observed her new attire. Short green skirt to match her eyes and a white top looked almost alluring on Ayame; but it smelled like Kagome.

"Do you know where Kouga is?" she asked knowingly, as she fisted the sides of the skirt to keep the wind from blowing it up. How Kagome could put up with such a troublesome outfit that wasn't even warm or comfortable in the slightest baffled Ayame. She thought it was the perfect way to draw Kouga quickly out of the mountains so she could have an urgent discussion with him.

The two wolf youkai nodded their heads simultaneously, but their confused expressions still remained. "He's fighting off an army of demons that started brutally attacking our tribe on the mountain."

"Oh, no," she said, now witnessing the ominous black cloud that embraced the mountain peak. "I was too late." She inhaled a shaky breath and swallowed hard.

"He thought you were Kagome, so he sent us here to tell her to keep away," Ginta said urgently. "Oh, and to tell her she could stop by later if Dog-crap was giving her anymore problems."

Ayame's eyebrows knitted together in silent envy, and the wind picked up her skirt when she crossed her arms. Once she got it back down, an embarrassed flush traveled across her face. She quickly collected her barings, though, and headed off east with a jolt. She had to protect Kouga at all costs; this was a life threatening army that one wolf demon and two jewel shards was simply no match for.

Ginta and Hakkaku trailed behind her fierce sprint toward the east.

* * *

"Kaze no Kizu!" InuYasha screamed as a swarm of roughly a hundred demons came pooling down out of nowhere. This area was filled to the brim with demons. Naraku must have been getting desperate, or maybe he just wanted to have fun torturing and killing Kouga before the inu hanyou got a chance to. No one steals Kagome's clothes and gets away with it. "Get out of my damn way!"

Kouga's scent began to pick up stronger as InuYasha cut his way through the ocean of demons. It seemed so ridiculous, that Kouga could steal Kagome's clothes AND still have time to fight off this horde.

In every which direction, he found bodies of dead wolves laying, which now made his hypothesis more believable. With all of these bodies, he found himself faced with a paradox. Kouga had to have been the one to steal her clothes. How else would this much of his pack be laying dead on the ground?

InuYasha let out one livid roar and sent another blast of sharp wind in the direction of a hundred more demons, clearing a path toward Kouga, who'd vigorously been fighting off the murderous fiends, too.

"What the hell do you want, Dog-crap!" yelled Kouga with false malevolence. He was silently hoping to get some back-up, since he was now alone in this fight. Those who hadn't fought and died fled via his request. As leader, it was his responsibility to ward off this vicious, disgusting mob of Naraku's pets, and he couldn't ask for a better ally.

However, InuYasha didn't look like he was up to lending a helping hand.

"Where are Kagome's clothes?" InuYasha asked, his voice filled with rage as he slashed the ground beneath Kouga's feet. The wolf leapt from the quick-developing fissure, and took out ten demons with a kick in the process.

"Do I look like I have time to answer stupid questions?" Punch. Kick. Slash. Punch. Double-kick. Tackle. Bite. More and more demons fell, and more and more kept coming. Kouga had never been caught in such a jam, and he'd already begun to get tired. InuYasha fought through the swarm to get at Kouga, and the wolf was beginning to panic. He hoped Kagome wasn't near; especially not to see that the hanyou had gone crazy. Her broken heart was the last thing he needed in this onslaught.

After the fifth or sixth swing of Tessaiga's angry blade had come in Kouga's direction, he had to ask, "Why would you ask me where Kagome's clothes are?"

"Because you stole them, you ass!" Another blanket of demons spilled over Kouga's body, and InuYasha sliced them down effortlessly. He was aiming more for Kouga's throat, but this was no ordinary attack. Naraku was crazier than normal, especially to send this many demons out here. One began to gnaw on his shoulder, and once blood began spilling out, off went its head.

InuYasha didn't want to believe Kouga; he needed someone to blame for the incident, however, this clearly wasn't the time. At this rate, neither of them would come out alive if he kept chasing the wolf, so he aimed his attacks at the surrounding demons, having momentarily pushed the wayward uniform into the back of his mind. These stupid demons were too distracting.

Back-to-back, InuYasha and Kouga fought viciously. With each crashing blow, the area practically rained with demon blood. Combined, each slash of the Tessaiga and all of Kouga's fancy footwork took out one demon after the other. They banished all thoughts and fought with all their might, together. Naraku wouldn't win this round.

The amount of demons drastically fell once their moves became more simultaneous. They even began to breathe at the same pace as one entity, and the army of demons became fewer and fewer as they worked together.

They fell backward once the last big one was taken out, and punched or kicked the occasional little one that floated or squirmed by as they were catching their breaths.

"Okay... now it's your turn," InuYasha grunted, fist raised.

"Yeah, right... I dare you." They both growled, and just as InuYasha was about to strike the first blow, he could smell Kagome... sort-of.

"Kouga!" Ayame called out, still looking quite strange as she ran with the sides of the stolen skirt fisted. InuYasha's face scrunched with anger at the sight of her in Kagome's clothing.

"What are you doing with those?" InuYasha said, and stood-up too abruptly for his own good.

Before he could walk up to her, Kouga roughly threw a fist-sized rock at his head. "Don't you dare touch her, Dog-crap!"

"I wasn't going to, you stupid wolf!" He crossed his arms, both looking and feeling extremely affronted. "Keh, honestly, what do you take me for?"

"Don't make me answer that."

Ayame stood back and blushed. Kouga had just defended her from the rather livid looking half-demon, though he certainly didn't seem like the type to throw a fist at a woman. Kouga didn't take his chances, though.

She was quite thankful that Ginta and Hakkaku carried her real clothes as they trailed way behind, because she wanted to return Kagome's now more than anything.

Once they'd caught up, they handed her her warm fur skirt and armor breathlessly, and she dashed behind the mountain before anyone could say anything.

"What was she doing wearing Kagome's clothes?" Kouga asked, beating InuYasha to the punch. He was just as curious.

"Wow... " Ginta said, carefully eying piles upon piles of demon parts that scattered across the mountain.

"You two took on all those demons by yourselves?"

"That wasn't an answer!" Kouga snarled, and they hopped back in fear. InuYasha now sat poised and was, too, awaiting a real answer. Before they gathered the courage to speak again, Ayame walked back out in her rightful clothing, and handed InuYasha Kagome's.

"You can tell her I definitely won't be needing those again," she said contemptuously, as if she was the only one suffering the whole time. The threat was lying in bloody piles all over the mountain, so she headed back off toward the wolves who'd fled to spread the good news. Kouga was once again a hero... and InuYasha helped... a little.

What seemed like fifty times the amount of demons Naraku usually sent their way, Ayame inadvertently slaughtered single-handedly by stealing Kagome's clothes, and Kouga and InuYasha sat in stunned silence. The half-demon never would have guessed that the wayward attire could cause so much. Upon arrival at the springs, he would have to ask Kagome to pay to more attention to her clothes.

**End**


End file.
